


Fruity Pebbles

by Cuntknocker



Series: Polycarbonate City [2]
Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: 1010cest, Aged-Up Character(s), Bets & Wagers, Bondage, Boypussy, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Flavored Lube, Flexibility, Forced Orgasm, Gags, In Public, Interchangeable Genitalia, Intersex, Love, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Objectification, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots, Teasing, True Love, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuntknocker/pseuds/Cuntknocker
Summary: When the boys of 1010 are finally able to access the cunts they've always had within them, they challenge Sayu's authority on the subject matter.Thus a bet is formed, lost, and fans get fed~
Relationships: Blue | Purl-Hew/Red | Zimelu (No Straight Roads), Green | Eloni/Sayu (No Straight Roads), Green | Eloni/Sayu/Yellow | Haym (No Straight Roads), Green | Eloni/Yellow | Haym (No Straight Roads), Sayu/Yellow | Haym (No Straight Roads), White | Rin/Zuke (No Straight Roads)
Series: Polycarbonate City [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022077
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	1. The Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bet is formed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always with my fics, Sayu is aged up, her given age now 21 and 1010's given age 23.
> 
> At some point I shall do the origin as to why they suddenly can have vaginas, buT THIS NEEDED TO GET OUTTA MY HEAD-

Ever since they boys got their EXTRA special upgrades, they had been taking advantage of their robo cunts ever since. They would always try and see how long they could last, or how many times they could cum before being completely worn out.

Sayu was absolutely ecstatic that they were finally using them more often now that they could have both at once, just like her.

However, she did NOT like to have her authority challenged when it came to having a cunt.

And so a bet was made.

\---

“So, little guppies… You wanna admit defeat al-reed-y~?” Sayu said, her tail swishing back and forth in such an infuriatingly cute manner. Rin eyed her for a moment.

“...We haven’t even started.” he said. Sayu only giggled.

“Well, I just thought I’d save you the embarrassment~” she chuckled. Rin could only fume as he grumbled, grabbing the last vibrators from her.

Each of the boys was to have both their dicks and their cunts out. And each boy was to have one massive vibrator in their cunt, and one in their ass. Sayu, to make things fair, also had her dick out, and had 2 vibrators in her cloaca. She had legendary endurance, after all. After a count down, all the vibrators were to be turned on at the same time, on the highest settings. They were to hold out for as long as they could, or else they would have to suffer an extreme punishment. Almost all of the boys were horrified when they head what the punishment was…

“Okay, we all set, guppies~?” Sayu said, loving how nervous most of them looked.

“You’re fucking ON.” Rin said, looking Sayu dead in the eye. For a robot with a sensitivity glitch, he sure was determined to win this bet. Sayu gave him a dangerous smile, he teeth suddenly shark-like and sharp.

“You’re glubbin’ on~” she said, before every single vibrator turned on.

\---

Everyone’s reaction was instantaneous.

They couldn’t help but thrust their hips into the air as they steadied themselves. Once used to the sensations, Sayu had a look of pure zen on her face as she surveyed the boys.

Eloni was already cumming HARD, having not cared about the contest or bet, and actually WANTING the punishment. He didn’t attempt to hold in his orgasm as he was already on his back, cum rocketing out of his dick as he squirted super hard. Rin was not amused, yelling at him the whole time.

“G-Glub, you REEL-y are a glutton punishment, ‘Loni…” Sayu commented, only a single bead of sweat rolling down her forehead as the vibrators violently twisted and shook within her.

A few minutes later, Purl-hew went down. He clamped his hands over his mouth as he shuddered hard, lube spraying from his vagina and creating a puddle on the floor. He fell forwards, and started to slam both of the vibrators in and out of his holes as he humped the floor, slowly losing his mind. Zimelu almost came from that, but managed to hold on.

“Gosh… No endurance at all~” Sayu said, getting an angry glare from Zimelu, who had to bite back a moan when his vibrators shifted around in him.

Haym was doing a surprisingly good job, having found a way to ignore everything else as he emptied his mind. He was not going to let Sayu win, even if she was his girlfriend.

Sayu saw this and caught on. She let out a long, cute moan, letting out a pyun at the end as she whined his name.

Haym shivered hard as juice slowly dribbled down his thighs, cumming to the sounds of his girlfriend moaning. Fucking so underhanded and dirty…!

“Sorry, sweet-sea, but this IS a contest after all~” she said, loving the way he jerked off as she resisted the waves of pleasure.

Zimelu lasted a good few more minutes, before Sayu tried everything to get him to cum. She moaned, she jacked herself off, she even begged him to fuck her hard. She then remembered that she had a secret weapon:

Zimelu looked up just in time to see her yank her top down so hard that it completely ripped, exposing her tits. He couldn’t look away as she started to slowly tease her nipples.

“Maybe later… I could do this to you~” she said. Zimelu’s orgasm was EXPLOSIVE as he threw his head back and cried out. When he was out of the running, he practically ran over to Purl-hew and started to fuck him senseless, the both of them clinging on for dear life to the other as their other brothers had another orgasm.

Rin was the only one left. Minutes passed. Soon, they hit the 20 minute mark. Sayu was rather shocked at how hard Rin was holding on. Steam was coming out of his ears and his teeth were bared, he looked absolutely feral as his heart shaped pupils beat. He wanted to cum so badly, but he wanted to win the bet. He did NOT want to experience the punishment, he at least wanted to retain SOME dignity in the public eye.

Sayu was starting to panic, her orgasm trying to creep up on her as she pushed it back. She could only push so much before it shoved back, however. So she decided to pull the ultimate dirty trick…

“...R-Rin… Ah, glub… G-Good job on beating me… You’re SUCH a good boy~” she teased, praising Rin.

Rin screamed as he overheated, lube and cum shooting out of him as smoke poured out from his ears.

Sayu came seconds later, squirting so hard that her juice was still dripping off the ceiling hours later. She collapsed back on the floor, panting and shaking.

She couldn’t help but smirk to herself as she realized that she had won. Rin’s frame was twitching as she swam over to him and gathered him up, carrying him with her as she swam away to fix him.

This was going to be so much fun…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1010 is in for a rough time~


	2. The Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys must become living fruit juice (and vanilla) dispensers for the good people of Vinyl City~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just the image of the boys with their cute lil' vaginas out, getting munched on by fans who do NOT have to make them cum... It's super fucking hot~

The next day, the boys were all in a seedy, darker part of Natura. All of them were tied to a post of their own, upside down, with their legs bent in such a way that their knees were touching the ground and their legs were tied behind their heads. Their arms were tied behind them to the posts, and they had ring gags in their mouths so that they could still try and speak.

All of them had their dicks locked away, and just their dripping, flushed cunts on display, nice and spread for everyone to see. They all looked either horrified, embarrassed, horny, numb, or angry. Fans had already started to line up as Sayu swam around and made sure that they were tied up all nice and snug, groping their asses as she addressed the crowd.

“Now, the only thing you can do, is either slurp at these cute-sea-pies, or use the little vibrators to help hasten the flow of their sweet, sweet juices~!” she said, swimming around and placing the bullet vibes on each post. “Now… Let the fun begin~!” she said as everyone swarmed the boys at once.

\---

Rin was super popular. The fans had a chance to absolutely torment the leader of 1010 AND get to have a taste, so of course they were going to take advantage of it! His vanilla lube was so tasty, and Rin was so adorable when he came.

But unfortunately, people found him cuter when he was begging to cum after being denied orgasm.

“Peeeez… Lemmeh cu’! Peez!” Rin begged around his gag, shaking his pussy as best he could. The fan that just got finished licking his pussy just smirked as he groaned in frustration, his orgasm having been denied yet again. His pussy could only leak out more of his juices as he felt tears slip out from his eyes.

The fan decided to take the bullet vibe and press it riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight up against his clit, watching him squirm and struggle against his bonds, before taking it away RIGHT before he came. Rin was distraught as he was left right on the edge of pleasure, unable to cum even though he so desperately needed to.

Meanwhile, Haym was having a similar issue: He wasn’t able to cum. In fact, he hadn’t cum at all, just having his glistening juices slowly dribble down his thighs and even drip into his mouth. It seems that his lemony taste was just too sour for most people. Instead, they’d just tease him with the vibrator, not even going for his clit and instead just dragging it all along his labia, loving he way he twitched and oozed for them.

Eloni was an absolute mess, his pupils hearts and his hair ring shaped into a heart as he was teased mercilessly. He would be denied orgasm just as much as he was allowed to cum. He was a MASSIVE squirter, and everyone loved his green apple taste. He just loved the idea that he was little more than a tasty cunt to lick and tease, just something to use as they saw fit.

“Nnnnnnngggggggghhhh, mo’, peez, m-mo’!” he babbled, gulping his own juice down when it dripped into his mouth. He squealed when he felt the tiny vibrator get pressed right up against his clit, and the fan who pulled back from him was COVERED in his juices, having them drip down their chin as they licked up what they could.

Purl-hew, meanwhile, was desperately trying to keep his calm as everyone would just slowly tease him and leave kisses all along his pussy, sometimes even kissing his clit or nibbling on his labia as he moaned out long and hard, cumming as everyone just kept on attacking him for his blue raspberry flavored lube. He so desperately wanted to be with Zimelu, but instead, he just had to watch as everyone would torture poor Zimelu…

Zimelu was the most popular, everyone absolutely freaking out that their tough boy crush had such a tasty cunt, that he was so sensitive to the touch… And that his clit was pierced.

Fans just casually talked with each other as they pressed the vibrator up against his clit, making him leak out even more of his strawberry lube to lick up and slurp away. Zimelu was shaking with rage and pleasure, losing his damn mind as they just talked about him like he was some fucking THING that wasn’t even sentient, just some dispenser…

He let out a squeal when one of the fans had an evil idea and started to tug on his pierced clit. He shuddered hard as more of his lube came out, landing right on his face as he tried to shake it off. People would constantly reach for his clit and tug it this way and that, just to see his adorable reaction and hear his wonderful squeals, some even pressing the vibrator against it as they did so just to torment him even more.

And then Zimelu heard something that drove him to tears:

“Uuuuuhhhh… ‘Imehlu… ‘M-Mehlu…!” Purl moaned hard. He wanted Zimelu so badly, and now all he could say was his name as he finally broke and tears streamed down his face. Zimelu strained to see him, turning his head as far as he could in this hellish position he was bent in, and he started to sniffle as he saw Purl just begging for him over and over again.

“Uhl-ew… ‘M ‘ere, a-aaahhh…” he sniffled, wishing so badly that he could just hold his hand as he was teased to orgasm and just be there with him…

Even Sayu wasn’t that cruel. She stopped the lines for the both of them, and she rearranged both of their posts so that they were right up against each other, their asses touching, and their hands re-tied so that they could FINALLY hold their hands. Their fingers were completely intertwined as they both started to shiver and shake in orgasm, the fans absolutely squealing as they saw the two so deeply in love with each other that they couldn’t bear to be separated for too long.

Each time they would orgasm, the other would run their thumb across the other’s knuckles, squeeze them reassuringly to steady themselves as they both got their cunts slurped and licked and kissed… Sayu could feel her heart warm as they both started to moan each others names, just loving the way they both kept the other calm and happy… They were so cute together!

Meanwhile, poor Haym was busy begging ANYONE to keep on licking him, as he could only drip more lemony juice from his pussy. Sayu decided that she would tease him, swimming out in front of him and letting her dolphin dick slip out, wiggling around juuuuuuuust in front of his face as he moaned and tried to stick his tongue out as far as he could, her dick juuuuuuust out of reach. Sayu started to jack herself off in front of him, and smirked evil-y at him…

...Before feeling a pang of guilt in her heart as Haym started to tear up in frustration from not being able to cum for so long. She suddenly knew how Zimelu and Purl-hew felt for each other as she finally shooed the line away. She gently spread his pussy apart, and gave him a slow, gentle lick, her tongue softly flicking at his clit.

Haym instantly came HARD, his juice dribbling out as he’s pussy clenched around nothing and his clit throbbed. He kept on repeating her name over and over again.

"You glubbin' sea urchins aren't REEL fans if you can't handle a little sour! Let me show you how it's done!!!" she said as she dove back into his pussy, spreading it out for them to see as she slurped at his labia, ever so gently pulling it to the side as she nibbled at it and making poor Haym twitch hard as he came yet again.

Everyone was having a good time… Well, almost everyone. Rin was still being tormented, only cumming a few times but mostly just being on edge the entire time as people greedily slurped up his vanilla lube without making him cum, as he only leaked more out when he was denied an orgasm, making for more to slurp up… It was a vicious cycle that he thought would never end…

...Of course, fate just had to prove him wrong as somebody saw the live stream that was being recorded by someone in the crowd.

\---

A couple of hours later, the boys were absolutely losing it by now. Haym was being attacked constantly by Sayu and not given a moments rest, Purl-hew and Zimelu were smiling, dopey messes as they babbled around their gags and still held each others hands. Eloni was in absolute heaven as he was forced to squirt hard.

Rin, however, was still left on edge. He thought that he would never cum for the rest of the day…

...Until someone decided to show up.

“R-Rin?” a familiar voice called out. Rin tensed right up, and could only try and cover his pussy by shutting his legs. Of course, that failed, and he was left completely spread out and exposed as he was approached by none other than ZUKE.

“Aaaaaaah, ‘ont look! Peez, ‘Uke!” he squeaked, incredibly embarrassed that his lover found him in this situation.

He wasn’t at all prepared for the direct kiss on his clit.

“O-Oh my god… I guess… That if anyone wanted a chance with Rin, you’re outta luck now…” he said, eyeing the crowd as he stepped behind the post and lovingly stared down at his helpless, exposed pussy as it twitched at his hot breath. “...Because he’s all mine now~” he chuckled, finally digging in and munching at his cunt.

Rin lost his shit right there as he squirted HARD. Zuke left little kisses all along the sides of his plump, wet pussy, scooping out more lube with his tongue as his body was wracked with orgasm. Rin was squirming rather hard and trying to wiggle around as much as he could when-

“Now, now… Don’t you wanna be a good boy for everyone, Rin~?” Zuke teased as he took the vibrator on the side of the post and just barely pressed it into his clit. Rin could only whimper as he came once again, not able to hold on when Zuke unfairly brought praise into the equation. He soon didn’t care that he was absolutely cumming his brains out in front of hundreds of fans. After all, the only thing that mattered was the fact that Zuke was eating him out at that moment, teasing him and telling him what a good, well behaved boy he was, how he did such a good job letting everyone sample their favorite little robot’s juices…

Everyone was slowly slipping away into madness as they were just used by the public…

\---

When everything was finally done at midnight, Sayu and Zuke untied them all from their posts.

Purl-hew and Zimelu collapsed onto the ground, before they both crawled up to each other and made out HARD against the post, unable to let go of each other.

Eloni simply tumbled off, still twitching and looking like he was in heaven.

Haym slid off the post and into Sayu’s arms, just letting her pick him up and swim away with him after grabbing Eloni, heading back to her mansion to just cuddle with them or something equally adorable and gutwrenchingly cute.

Rin, meanwhile, was taken back to Bunk Bed Junctions base, getting taken to Zuke’s room and laid down under the covers of his bed as Zuke got in with him, letting him wrap his arms and legs around him as he pat his head.

“So, you lost a bet with Sayu…?” he asked, loving the way Rin nuzzled into his touch and nodded.

“Y-Yeah… I lasted the longest out of everyone… 20 minutes, babe~!” he chirped, before looking up at Zuke. “...What’s with that face? I DID, I really did last 20 minutes…!” he said defensively.

Zuke could only roll his eyes, not believing a word of what he said, just ruffling his hair as he pouted and went to sleep.

Of course, Sayu provided him with a tape a few days later, feed from the security cameras in her home. Zuke got to see Rin hold out for so long, before overheating and cumming his brains out~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy endings for allllllllllll! This was AMAZING to write~!
> 
> Art will come at some point~


End file.
